Fairytail x Fairy tale
by Fairytail606
Summary: What if Levy accidentally read a spell that transported everyone that was in the Library into a fairytale story.
1. How it all began

**Hi guys this my second FanFic Enjoy!**

Levy's POV:

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo, Lisanna, Mirajane, and I were all in the library. We were all looking/searching for books. Then I saw something that said "Fairytale". So I pulled it out and decided to show the people that were in here. So I took it downstairs and said,"Hey guys look what I found." Everyone looked at me and I sat the book on the table. Then I opened the book and something was on the blank piece of paper on the first page of the book. I read it aloud and it said,"Into the wonderful land of these books you will live in. Complete these stories and you should get out. If you mess up it will send yo to another story." Then everyone in the library went through a vortex and it all sent us to a place we didn't even know.

Lucy's POV:

'Wh-why am I wearing these clothes' I thought. I had a maids outfit which had a dark brown bodice with aquamarine long sleeves and a brown, knee-length skirt. My hair was in a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon holding it. I was also wearing a white apron and a pair of of ballet flats. 'OMG NOOOOOO!' I thought to myself. 'Levy-chan what did you do' I thought.

Natsu's POV:

'What the-What am I wearing' I asked myself. I had a white-royal-like-jacket, Red pants with a yellow stripe, golden belt, black boots, my scarf, and white opera gloves. 'LEEEVVVVYYYY'

Erza's POV:

'Ummm what is this' I thought to myself. I had on a dark blue bodice with a high blue collar;My short puffy sleeves were a light blue, and my red clothing poking through exemplify "slashing" designs. 'This is gonna be a long day'

Jellal's POV:

'What happened' I thought 'I had on a red cape, white sleeves,a blue shirt over it, and gray leggings (or something)' 'WHAT IS GOING ON'

Wendy's POV:

'Where am I' I asked myself. I looked down. 'Why-What-How' I thought. I was wearing a light blue/blue dress. It was light blue at the top and got darker down the dress. It had stars and and clouds at the bottom. 'What the heck'. 'Levy-nee what happened.'

Romeo's POV:

'OW' I thought. 'what am I wearing' i thought.I was wearing a cape and a long sleeve shirt. with some jeans and I was wearing boots.'This is your fault LEVY'

Juvia's POV:

Juvia was under the sea,'AAAAAAHHHHHH' Juvia said in her head. I was wearing purple seashell bra's and I had a green mermaid tail.

Gray's POV:

'Wow' I thought. 'What am I wearing.' I was wearing a white shirt and jeans with black boots I also had on a black belt.

Lisanna's POV:

I was in a bed and I woke up my hair was all over the place and it was long and...ORANGE. Wait my hair was never Orange and it has a blonde streak. Hmmm.

Mirajane's POV:

'Why do I feel so cold' I thought to myself. I had a sweetheart bodice, a teal dress with a bronze trim, black long-sleeved turtle neck blouse with red and teal crystals,Magenta cape, with dark brown flats with a brown outline and teal stockings underneath.'Levy get us back to our WORLD'

Levy's POV:

'What happened-Huh' I thought I was wearing a light blue dress a 3-finger spaced with white sleeves and a white apron with blue flats.'Oh No, what did I just do' I thought.

Gajeel's POV:

I was hairy all over the place and then it hit me..'Shrimp where did you take me'

**Well it took me almost all day to make this hope you enjoy thanks!**

**EVERYONE:LEEEVVVYY**

**LEVY:UMM I GOT TO GO BYE FOLLOW, FAVORITE,REVIEW *RUNS AWAY***

**BYE**


	2. I messed up

**Hey guys here is chapter two. Thank you**

Lucy's POV:

"What is going on" I thought aloud. "Oh, now I get it, Levy read a SPELL."**(No duh)**. "Into the wonderful stories you live,complete these stories and you should get out. I have a feeling she said something else, but I don't exactly..remember. Oh well." I said. "CINDERELLA" Someone yelled. 'OMG I am not' "Coming~" I said sweetly. 'Omg why does life hate me' I thought to myself. I came down and asked "Is there anything you need" " Yes, go sweep up the all the hallways and wash the chimney. Oh and don't forget to check the mail when the mailman comes." she said. " Okay" said with a fake smile. I did what she told me and it took me at least 3 hours since this house is so big. When the mailman came I got the mail. I checked through the mail and I saw an invitation to a ball. 'Yes' I thought to myself. I brought the mail up to the lad- I mean to step-mother." Oh, a ball how delightful." she said. "um, ma'am may I go to the ball too." I asked. "Okay if you finish your chores and get a nice dress oh and don't forget to wake up the girls." So, I woke up the girls and helped the girls pick their dress for the ball. I did my chores and finally I went up to my room. " ugh well gotta pick out my dress" I got off my bed and started looking for dresses when I saw some mouses and rats come out with clothes I screamed and grabbed the broom and knocked one out dead. Then I went through ANOTHER vortex.

Natsu's POV:

I was sitting on a throne eating chicken and enjoying the life when suddenly I was pulled into a vortex.'Am I going back home' I thought but I was pulled into another castle 'I think I spoke to soon' I thought. And I was in another castle. 'Oh great'

**Well how did you like it I know its shorter than usual but its okay I will make the next chapter longer what will happen to Lucy and Natsu and what story are they in read he next chapter.**

**Thank you and see yo next time.**


	3. Jerza

**Hey guys so sorry I couldn't update for a while slowing down on updating chapters anyway hope you like this chapter Anybody watch the Grammy's?**

Erza's Pov:

I was running in the woods._'Okay if I'm her I honk I should act like her maybe I should get out of here"_I were many (Some-what)scary things.I saw some scary trees and I started to scream,(Not for real).

I saw this cottage and I entered in."Hey anyone in here"I said and everything was dirty and messy."Wow these people should really clean up here"I said thinking out loud and I decided to clean up their house. I went

upstairs and Little beds were in rows on each side of the bed and names carved on the end of the wooden bed frames."I am a little tired so I think I'll go to sleep."I said again hinting out I put each bed together

and I slept in the creaky beds.

Jellal's Pov:

I was in a castle wearing some fancy clothing._'Really why do I have to be this guy,Well at least I get to kiss a princess.'_I thought."Maybe I should explore around the castle"I thought out loud. I was looking around and

there was a huge library"Levy would like this,but I'm not join going to be nice to her till she explains to me what happened"I thought again thinking out loud. I also saw some people walk by and admire some pictures on

the walls._'Ooookkaaay this is awkward'_I thought.I continued o walk around to find a bedroom to just sleep.

After 30 minutes of wondering around I finally found the Master bedroom with a king size bed and a vanity with a huge closet and some pictures that look like me and a huge mirror._'They're treating me like a narcissist'_I

thought."Well I guess I should get some rest."

? Pov:

My gang was walking in our house and everything was clean."Hey who cleaned up our things"I said."Not me"everyone gang and I grabbed bats we kept in our closet and climbed up the stairs to our bedrooms

to find a girl sleeping dropped our bats and stared at the fluttered her eyes open and she looked at us."Who are you"she asked."The real question is what are you doing in our house."I said."I was in the

woods and came across your house and I needed a place to stay."she replied."Well, I guess you could stay here if you clean and cook for us"I replied."Hmmm fine"she said."okay well can you cook for us now because we

just came back from mining"I said."Okay but you guys didn't answer my question"She said."Oh right, I'm grumpy, and this is Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey."I said."Okay oh and here's some soup"she

said and we ate everything and she washed the dishes.

Author's Pov:

Er-I mean Snow white was waking up and the dwarfs told her that they would be back stayed at the house having nothing to told her not to open the door for there was a knock on the

white opened it to find an old woman."Is there anything I can help you with?"Snow white said."Yes I was going to ask you to take one bite out of this apple and all you're dreams will come true"The old woman

said."All of my dreams"Snow white said."Yes"she said and gave Snow white the apple and Snow white bit it and fell cackling was heard and the old woman ran out the house to her dwarfs were on

they're way back when they saw Snow white on the ground in they're ran all over the forest and the animals were freaking out and it was raining hard and the wind was blowing really hard but they couldn't

find anyone to help them so they gave placed Snow whites frail body into the glass coffin with flowers around her while she held a bouquet of Jel-I mean Prince Charming came up hill and saw Snow

asked what happened and Doc said"She bit into an apple and passed out or something and we don't know how to bring her back""Well can I try something"Prince charming dwarfs nodded and Prince

Charming Lifted up the glass and kissed Er-I mean Snow white.**(YAS)**And then a vortex pulled the 2 in and they were back in the guild hall still kissing.

**Well I hope you guys had fun with this Chapter as much as I did writing it and if you guys have any questions about anything review and PM you need any Ideas don't hesitate to PM me and **

**ask guys and hope you guys enjoyed the Grammy's cause I didn' **

**Fairytail606**


End file.
